Spawn
History Albert Francis "Al" Simmons, born in Detroit, Michigan, was a very intelligent and physically strong man in the United States Marine Corps, Force Reconnaissance attaining the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. He later joined the United States Secret Service and became a highly decorated member. This led to his promotion to the CIA. In the CIA, he was recruited into a special division known as the U.S. Security Group, a task force with jurisdiction in all domestic and foreign situations. Jason Wynn (the director of the CIA) and Simmons began to butt heads more often and Simmons planned to resign. Wynn ordered an assassin to murder Simmons. Simmons was sent to Hell, due to his life as a mercenary, and made a deal with Malebolgia. The deal stated that Al would be reborn a Hellspawn, and would lead Hells armies in the war against god, given great power from Malebolgia to lead all other hell-spawns and in return would get to see his wife again. Resurrection Malebolgia returned Simmons to the world, but with little memory, a badly disfigured body, limited yet seemingly boundless magical powers, and a monitor, "the Clown", AKA Violator. Simmons slowly realized that five years had passed. When he decided to visit Wanda (his wife) for his "one final visit", he shape-shifted his body, but discovered his transformation ability could not give him his former appearance. He discovered that his wife, Wanda Blake, had since married his best friend, Terry Fitzgerald, and the two had a daughter, Cyan. Now known as Spawn, Al's first few acts with his abilities are anti-hero in nature: he took down street gangs and organized crime, killed a child molester/murderer named Billy Kincaid. Spawn encountered an "Anti-Spawn", who was actually Jason Wynn (unknown to Al), and the Redeemer (a God-fearing man transformed in a similar fashion as Wynn). He survived an assault by Angela, an angel whose mission, as dictated by Heaven, was to hunt Hell-spawn for sport and even claimed the Medieval Spawn, a medieval Predecessor to the modern-day Spawn, as one of her trophies. As this occurred, he took over the alleys that comprise "Rat City" and befriended the homeless within it, becoming their champion. In particular, an old bum named Cogliostro seemed to know a lot about him. Cogliostro and the Clown acted as polar guides for Al, trying to convince him to use his powers for good and evil respectively. The Clown showed that he could transform into his real form, a demon known as the Violator. Shortly after he also encountered Harry Houdini, who taught Spawn some new tricks, and even saved Terry from being murdered by the mob. Spawn also brought his friend Bobby back to life after he'd been killed by Chapel. Spawn encounters Batman who subsequently threw a bat shuriken at him, slicing Al's face in two. Even though Spawn could have used his limited energy to heal, he turned to his loyal friend Bobby, who instead tied it shut with a shoe lace. This shoe lace would eventually was removed by Terry Fitzgerald, and later worn as a necklace by Terry's daughter, Cyan Fitzgerald. First Metamorphosis After a nearly fatal encounter with the Redeemer, Spawn's costume evolved into a more advanced form. The formerly immaculate shroud became ragged and shredded, and his costume lost its red coloring and became pure black and white. Spawn's gloves and boots also morphed, becoming heavily armored and covered with spikes. Spawn's costume was now much more powerful, and the shroud and chains were capable of shape-shifting to a much greater degree. The costume shifted into a blade and cut off Redeemer's hand during their second encounter, while Spawn simply watched. After his encounter with the Redeemer, Spawn encounterd the Freak, nightmares began to torture the former military assassin, consisting of a first-person point of view, where a creature, seeming to have kind of the same appearance as Spawn, hunted down other beings and consumes them and when he woke up he found himself in a mess of several killed people. He hypothesized that, after the metamorphosis of his suit, it feed off blood like a Vampire, but after his first battle with John Sansker, aka Jean Sans-Coeur, "Heartless John" (a vampire and true reason behind the messes that Spawn found himself in) and after he stripped himself of his suit, he argued with the clown about the latter. He tould Spawn that his costume feeds on souls, and after he made peace with his state he re-bonded with his suit and, in a vicious battle, drove Jean out of Rat City. Heaven and Hell Spawn struggled to find a way to free himself from Hell's control and recapture his humanity. Attacks from both Heaven and Hell were coming faster and faster, and Spawn was on the verge of losing himself to the violence and the evil. Salvation arrived in the form of a mound of festering garbage - The Heap, an emissary of the Purgatory, a power equal to Heaven and Hell that Spawn had never encountered before. They endowed him with a host of new abilities that would enable him to overcome the worst both Heaven and Hell had to offer. These powers appeared to give Spawn control over all the elements and other aspects of the natural world. It was explained to him that the Purgatory did not care for the war of Heaven and Hell, but were growing increasingly agitated by the destruction it brought about. They inflicted on him the pains of the Gazer, and when he returned, Spawn became "aware" of the world. Spawn did not utilize his powers however, other than listening to the Gazer, until he was impaled on the pole of a large sign by the dark god Urizen. Urizen was wreaking havoc on the world, and the Purgatory imbued him with a "gift" which, after recovering thanks to Angela, Spawn used to contain Urizen. Spawn split the ground open and imprisoned Urizen within the Gazer. The New King of Hell After defeating Urizen, Spawn learned that the dark god's release was orchestrated by Malebolgia, as part of an elaborate scheme to take total control of all the kingdoms of Hell. Having failed spectacularly, Malebolgia's power was at its lowest ebb. With the help of Angela, Spawn was able to return to Hell and finally destroy his demon master, although Angela's life was lost in the process. When offered Malebolgia's crown by the sinister Mammon, Spawn declined both it and an offer to enter the gates of Heaven. Spawn instead turned his efforts towards stemming the torment of humanity and defeating the evil that still existed on Earth. Overwhelmed by the darkness on Earth, Spawn turned to his old mentor, Cogliostro, with a new plan. He planned to accept the crown of Hell, and then remake it, turning it from a dark realm of evil into a new paradise that would sweep away all sorrow and sadness on the Earth. Spawn and Cogliostro encountered Redeemer III, and in the subsequent battle, Spawn was dragged to Hell by Scorpion demons. Mammon handed a box to Cogliostro, who killed himself and ended up in Hell, box in hand. He gave it to Spawn, who opened it and saw a fleeting glimpse of a utopia, along with his wife, and then Cogliostro revealed that he was the biblical Cain, the first murderer, and took the crown of Hell for himself. Cain used his newfound power to return Spawn to Earth, alive and well, back in the body of Al Simmons, but separating him from the Hellspawn symbiote. Spawn Reborn Wandering the Earth in a daze, Al Simmons was confronted by a young witch named Nyx. With Nyx's help, Al was reunited with his Hellspawn symbiote, and Spawn was reborn. Seemingly human, with a human's frailty and vulnerability, when not shrouded in his costume, Spawn lost much of his power, but continued with his mission to right the wrongs of the world and seek out peace of mind for himself. However, Mammon continued to plot against him from the shadows. After tempting and betraying Nyx, Mammon gained her magical power over the union between Al Simmons and Spawn, and used it to rob Al of all of his memories. Al wandered the Earth, searching for something he felt, but could not remember. During this wandering, Al unwittingly unleashed a band of angels known as the Forgotten, angels who were neutral, taking neither the sides of Heaven or Hell during the Fall. Al learned that Mammon was one of the Forgotten, which could be considered far more powerful than Malebolgia was. Armageddon With the aid of the Greenworld, Spawn regained his lost memories, and something more. His costume metamorphosed again, seemingly becoming one with his necroplasmic body. Spawn was captured by Mammon and his demonic minions, and tortured horribly so that the secrets his body contained could be revealed. Spawn's discarded heart, torn from his chest in an earlier battle with the Disciple, Heaven's Warrior, transformed into a young boy named Chris. Chris, together with Sam and Twitch, rescued Spawn from Mammon's clutches and returned him to Earth. Spawn learns that thousands of human souls where contained within his body, each one capable of being summoned in the form of a Hellspawn. As signs of the end of days wreaked havoc across the world, Spawn had to find a way to stave off Armageddon, and learn the true nature of Heaven, Hell, and the Earth. Spawn learned that Wanda's recently born twin children (by way of Terry) where the ones responsible for Armageddon. The twins, who had been displaying destructive and sadistic tendencies for months, attempted to murder their entire family, when Spawn arrived to stop them. Spawn was unable to destroy the twins, and the unexpected arrival of Zera, the Queen of the Seraphim, revealed the awful truth - Jake Fitzgerald was God, and Katie Fitzgerald was Satan. It was revealed that both God and Satan were removed from their respective kingdoms and reincarnated as human children by the all-powerful being known as Mother. Mother was the creator of the universe and all its worlds, and God and Satan where two of her many children. She regarded them as disappointments, being consumed with destructive hatred towards one another. Mother, who has aided Spawn in the past under the guises of Kali, the Keeper of the Greenworld, and the Man of Miracles, warned Spawn that he alone had the potential to rise above God and Satan, and preserve the human race. She also warned that Armageddon could be stopped - it is Earth's destiny. Spawn was entered into one last final test to prove if he was worthy to preserve the human race: the Disciple. Before his final test, the Mother told Spawn to trust Cyan because she was "wise beyond her years". She also revealed that the Disciple was actually the guard of the portal to the Garden of Eden, where Spawn had to eat the Forbidden Fruit in order to save humanity. After Spawn blasted the Disciple into Eden and killed him, it was revealed that there where actually 11 more Disciples, who where based on the Twelve Apostles. Also, because Hellspawns where never meant to enter into the Garden of Eden, Spawn's life would fade away the longer he was in the garden. This was shown through a video game like counter, which Cyan saw through a laptop. W ith the help of Cyan and the souls within him, Spawn fought each of the Disciples, killing them off one by one as the counter continued to drop to zero until the final Disciple left was Judas Iscariot, whom Spawn was about to kill. However, Cyan yelled to Spawn to not kill him. Spawn, remembering what the Mother said about trusting Cyan, did not deal the final blow to Judas. Judas stabbed Spawn through the heart as the counter reaches zero. As Spawn lie slain, Mother appeared and plucks a piece of fruit from the Tree of Life. She spoke with Judas, revealing that when she took the form of Jesus, Judas was his most beloved disciple, the only one who had the courage to betray him. Without his death, the life of Jesus would have had no greater meaning. Mother gave the power of the Forbidden Fruit to the lifeless Spawn, resurrecting him in a new form - his cloak and chains where gone, replaced with shining white wings. Mother explained that Cyan was right; Spawn needed to die in order to be resurrected and gain the power to rival God and Satan. Returning to Earth, Spawn found New York totally destroyed by the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The slain population of the Earth had become possessed by angels and demons, who where gathering for the final battle. As Spawn raced to the place where Armageddon would be fought, he confronted Zera, the Queen of the Seraphim. During this battle, Spawn showed Zera his true power as equal to God and Satan. Spawn defeated Zera and returned to the battle between Heaven and Hell with her head as a trophy. Spawn arrived at the battle as the last of Heaven's warriors was slain. He believed that he knew one of them. Searching the battle field, Spawn discovered that he knew one of the soldiers as Granny Blake. She realized that she has been betrayed and misled by her faith without God. Spawn faced off against the Hellspawn of Satan's army, declaring that the Earth realm belonged to him. Calling him a traitor for breaking his oath, the Hellspawn from all the ages converged on their "brother." Spawn battled the Hellspawn, calling upon the earth to swallow them, returning them to Hell. Hearing of this, Satan sent all of his remaining warriors after Spawn. Fearing that Spawn would unbalance Armageddon, God did the same. These events where watched by Mammon and a cloaked figure, whom Mammon responded to as a subordinate. During their exchange, it was implied that all was going according to their plan, and Mammon said that he should have never been doubted. As Heaven and Hell attacked, Spawn with full force that almost destroyed the whole universe, he called to himself all the power given to him by the Mother, and in a single display of power destroyed the armies of and Hell, along with the rest of humanity. Laughing, he dismissed his act as a way to halt the Armageddon itself, leaving God and Satan without soldiers to use in their battle. He then asked the Mother to restore his children to their former glory and powers, but refused to fight them. They eventually incinerated Spawn, then proceeded their endless battle... fighting by themselves, in a barren, scorched Earth. The Reconstructed World Spawn, given the powers of a god and the protection of the Mother, gained the power to recreate Earth, restoring everyone to life, but leaving humanity every memory of the Rapture. Both God and Satan had no role in the "new" Earth, because they where trapped in their perception of a barren Earth until they ceased their seemingly endless fight, and Spawn, with his last act as a god himself, closed every door between Hell, Heaven and Earth. He then asked the Mother to turn him back into Al Simmons, convincing her into letting the former Spawn have the chance to win back Wanda and becoming a fatherly figure for Cyan. A now fully human Simmons returned to his former home, but facing the memories of the miscarriage he inflicted upon Wanda by beating her the last night before dying, he relinquished humanity once more, accepting to go on in his death as the monster he was always thought to have been in life. Realizing how Al Simmons himself, not Mammon, claimed the Hellspawn role as penance, Spawn, again in his "red-cowled" costume, once more took residence in a deserted and barren Rat Alley. Later a robed figure told Mammon of Spawn's defeating of Clown and closing the portal to hell, which he had wanted Spawn to do, and called Spawn "my good and faithful servant." Zera returned. She was seen again now as a rotting decapitated head immersed in preservative liquids within a glass container. As she was one of God's favorites, she was granted immortality by God. Spawn was summoned by Voodoo priestess Mambo Suzanne while Zera was trying to possess Nyx. Zera uses Nyx's body to successfully do battle with Spawn. Mambo Suzanne, however used the conflict as a distraction to shatter the glass containing Zera's head and throw the head to streets below. There, demon dogs devoured the head until there was nothing left, thereby freeing Nyx from Zera's possession. This issue lead to the recovery of Nyx and Spawn's friendship as well as Nyx's recovery of her powers. A Tale of Three Brothers Ab and Zab (two minor demons) create a literal hell house where visitors were forced to face their most heinous sins, due to demons called sin eaters that feed on the guilt by making their prey face the evil that they had done. A woman and a minister within the house were both caught in the delusions caused by the sin eaters, and slowly fed on by the demons. Spawn confronted Ab and Zab, but was faced with his own sin against Wanda and his unborn child. Unable to break free from the guilt, he was slowly fed on by a sin eater. Nyx however decided to intervene, overcoming a sin eater and breaking it's illusion that had subdued Spawn (it is revealed later on that Nyx was becoming more powerful). Spawn tore apart many of the other sin eaters until he came upon the minister who was being fed on by a sin eater. It was then revealed that the minister was Al Simmons' brother, Richard, who was reliving his own worst sin. Spawn, who up to that moment had not yet recovered all his memories as Al Simmons since he became a Hellspawn, decided to allow Richard to relive his sin so that he could peer into his own past. It was then discovered that Mammon, under the guise of a man, Mr. Malefick, had a profound influence on Al Simmons' childhood. It was Mammon/Mr. Malefick (a constant visitor in the Simmons' household and close acquaintance of Al Simmons' mother) that tutored Al Simmons to torture and murder small animals at a very young age as well hurt his own body, seemingly grooming him to become his servant, who would feel neither glee nor pity in taking another being's life. Malefick had also influenced Richard Simmons to take drugs as well as introduced him to the drug dealer Weasel. It was only Marc Simmons that seemingly was able to save himself from Mammon's influence, but was unable to help his brothers. Richard Simmons' vision of his past climaxed with him stabbing and gravely injuring Weasel (with a knife that was given by Mammon/Malefick) while intoxicated with drugs. Richard called his brothers to come and help him in his predicament. Al Simmons, not wanting him and his brothers to be implicated in the crime, decided against calling an ambulance that could save the drug dealer's life... but instead pulled the knife from Weasel's body and killed him with it. Mammon/Malefick then appeared sending the brothers home while he hide the drug dealer's body. Finding that the sin eater was already killing Richard Simmons, Nyx broke the illusion while Spawn killed the last sin eater. Spawn then asked Richard about their parents, finding that Richard had neither thought of nor heard from them in years, Spawn determined that Mammon had blocked the memory of their parents and prevented the brothers from even thinking about their parents. Spawn then left, but not before Nyx placed a spell preventing Ab and Zab from leaving the building and Spawn promised to come back for his brother. Spawn then found his parents' home which Mammon had hidden under a spell and within it his parents, who were trapped there for many years. There, he was greeted by his mother, who recognized Al Simmons even in the form of Spawn while Al Simmons' father was shocked. Al Simmons' mother had conspired with Mammon to give birth to a Hellspawn that would be greater than those which came before, that would remake the world and place all of existence under Mammon/Malefick's power. Al Simmons' father fell into grief for not being able to stop his wife from what she and Mammon had done to his son. When Spawn wondered why his father was chosen to bear him, his father points out a journal from his great-grandfather, passed down from generation to generation... a journal that Al Simmons' mother had prevented her husband from showing their children. As Spawn was given the journal by his father, Richard Simmons was seen providing the demons Ab and Zab some food, then retiring to his quarters to recall a time in his childhood when he would pretend to be asleep and his father would come weeping and reciting a prayer beside his bed. Mammon/Malefick then appeared. Feeling that there could be no redemption for himself, Richard followed Mammon down to a door whereupon entering, Richard was swallowed into the bowels of hell. Social Life Allies * Wanda Blake; ex-wife * Cyan Fitzgerald; daughter of Wanda Blake and Terry Fitzgerald * Marc Simmons; Al Simmons' brother and top FBI investigator * Harry Houdini * The Heap * Nyx (Carrie Andrews, also known as Carrie Ann) * Sam Burke; NYPD Detective, partner of Twitch * Maximillion "Twitch" Williams; NYPD Detective, partner of Sam Burke * "Mother" The Creator of Existence Enemies * Clown/Violator * Malebolgia * Jason Wynn; former CIA director and the one who gave the order to kill Al * Jessica Priest; Al Simmons' killer * Mammon * God (Jake Fitzgerald) * Satan (Katie Fitzgerald) * Overt-Kill * The Redeemer; a holy opposite to the Hellspawn * Zera * The Kingdom * The Forgotten Ones * The Rapture * Angels (Rafael, Gabrielle, Celestine, Grace, Katherne, Angela, Tiffany, etc...) * Demons (The Phlebiac Brothers, Ab and Zab, Hellion, Belial etc...) * Hellspawn Love Life Wanda Blake In life Spawn was Married to Wanda Blake, however after his death, his best friend Terry whom he asked to take care of her should something happen to him, wound up moving in and became her new husband. Once he returned from Hell, the deal with Malebolgia only struck so that he could once again see his wife, he was overcome with great sorrow and anger. Even after Wanda discovered that Al, know Spawn, was still alive she could not forgive him for when he came home drunk while she was pregnant and beat her so bad she had a miscarriage. Al has accepted that he can never be with her again but it doesn't stop his soul from feeling searing pain when he thinks of her. He still protects Wanda from the terrors unseen of those that wish to try and "get to" Spawn through his heart. Nyx (Carrie Ann) Helping Spawn recover his symbiotic suit after Cogliostro (Cain) separates him from his Hell-spawn symbiote, Spawn and Nyx became lovers. In an attempt to save her friend Thea from Hell, Mammon offered to set her free if she gives him part of Spawn's Necroplasmic energy. Hesitantly, she accepted and in turn allowed Mammon to to gain similar powers and a suit like Spawn's. Mammon double crossed Nyx when Spawn finally comes to and makes his way to Hell, taking away her powers. Much later Nyx aided Mambo Lefèvre to help kill Zera in promise that he would return her powers. Spawn came to her aid when Zera possessed her and once Zera was defeated Nyx's powers were returned. Spawn forgave Nyx for her betrayal claiming he had performed far worse sins. Powers Symbiotic Suit: Spawn wears a living symbiotic costume, Leetha of the 7th House of K (also known as K7-Leetha), which is a parasite that is bonded to his central nervous system. It feeds from the Necroplasm within his body and the remaining neural chemicals in his central nervous system. Through a telepathic connection, K7-Leetha is able to interact with Al's subconsciousness. * Allows for Increased Strength and Durability * The chains and shroud are part of the suit, all of which can lengthen, harden, and even defend Spawn whilst unconscious. * The suit can grow more chains, hardened plating, spikes, etc. * The shroud can become nearly anything, a weapon, a glider, armor, etc. * The shroud can cover Spawn and allow him shape-shift into someone else of relatively similar size (though this only changes his appearance). Necroplasm Powered Abilities: The source of the costume's magical power comes from the Necroplasm within Spawn's body. Spawn, however, chooses to rely on his suit's natural power or weapons rather than it's magical abilities, as these are limited to a counter starting at 9:9:9:9 when a Hellspawn uses them outside of Hell. * Teleportation * Blasts of Necroplasm * Regeneration * Aging Immunity * Resurrection of The Dead * The Ability to Transform Into a Swarm of Bats. * The Ability to Replicate Nearly Any Magical Ability; given sufficient and often taxing use of Necroplasm. * Invisibility * Portal Creation * Flight * Fire-breathing * Time Manipulation * Transmutation * Mind Reading * The Ability to Feed off of The Sins and Negative Energy of Others to Enhance His Strength and to Increase His Necroplasm Counter. Legion: The Legion are a group of lost souls who are trapped inside Spawn. There are apparently over 6,000 souls living within him, each of whom died within an hour of Al Simmons. They were meant by the Mother of Creation as a "device" to keep Al Simmons' soul free from any outside influence, and so able to fight, and halt, the Armageddon. Following the fulfillment of their role, they were left free to transcend as pure and uncorrupted souls in a mysterious somewhere, neither Heaven or Hell, known only by the Mother her/himself. Even if they physically left Spawn for good, they left him their combined knowledge and experience as an eternal guidance. The Legion, now composed by a mere dozen of members, led by Christopher, Hiroshi and Kumiko Mitamura, return once again to help Al Simmons into fighting Morana, his apparently unborn daughter, aged to prime adulthood and given the K7-Leetha symbiote by Mammon. Being only able to provide a distraction, they're quickly dispatched by the all-powerful Morana, despite their claims to be the strongest members of the once numerous Legion. Before meeting his last and final death, Christopher claims the slain Legion members are able to reach a new afterlife, a serene place of grace beyond Heaven and Hell. Other: * The ability to detect Misery, or acts that cause Misery, such as Murder, Rape, Violence, etc. This is a curse and a blessing. Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO: STRENGTHS: Aside from his obvious supernatural abilities Al Simmons was trained in life as a member of the CIA, a very capable assassin with knowledge on the use of many different types of fire arms and explosives. WEAKNESSES: Al's, as well as all Hellspawns', energy from Necroplasm is finite outside of Hell. This means each time a Hellspawn uses their powers outside of Hell, the clock which represents it's energy, counts down by one click. When the clock reaches zero, the Hellspawn will automatically return to Hell where they meet "second death". Second death sends the Hellspawn to the Ninth Sphere of Hell where they then face "The Ordeal of The Dark Carcass". Passing this makes them the general of Hell's army, whilst failure makes them food for the soldiers of Hell. With Malebolgia dead, this simply means Al would be sent to the Ninth Sphere, however that in itself is not good either as Al has nothing remotely close to "friends" in Hell. Heaven and Hell, both are out for his head, and holy weapons hold significant problems when bore against him becoming very difficult to regenerate from and should his head be removed by one he would most certainly die immediately. ____________________ STATS STRENGTH: Remarkable AGILITY: Remarkable ENDURANCE: Amazing REASON: Good INTUITION: Remarkable PSYCHE: Remarkable SPEED: Typical POPULARITY: Poor ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Ex 1d20 PHYSICAL DEFENSE: In 2d20 ENERGY ATTACK: See Abilities ENERGY DEFENSE: IN 2d20 PSYCHIC ATTACK: None. PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Ex 1d20 ____________________ OTHER ABILITIES: Suit: Spawn's symbiote suit gives him the following abilities: Body Armor: Spectacular(4D10) Spawns Body armor is capable of absorbing a decent amount of damage, more so than he can without aid of the suit. Chains: Remarkable(3D10) Many long chains are attached to Spawn's suit, each of which move seemingly of their own accord and can be used to climb, grapple, but most often strike a foe with speared tips. Magical Energy Manipulation: Unearthly(1D20 - 1D100) Spawn can use magical energy to duplicate almost any power (teleport etc.) or use it as a raw energy attack. Each use of this power above excellent rank drains him heavily and with extended use can and will eventually kill him. Only in very extreme circumstances can this be recharged (ie recovered from the 8th sphere of hell or from killing another hell-spawn/demon). Note if there is an evil enough entity around, be it human, carrion insects, or a city of darkness itself he can feed off it's ambient energy and use that as a power source rather than his own necroplasm. Regeneration: Monstrous(7D10) Spawns Body is incredibly good at regenerating, capable of sealing up even the most grave of wounds, even lost limbs. Cutting his head off stops this process however. If he dies he simply returns to hell, which he can return from if his enemies there don't devour him UNLESS beheaded by a weapon of heaven. Suit Adaptation: Amazing(5D10) Each round Spawn can choose one of the following. ...Extra attack: Spawns Chains often attack in groups, this allows for spawn to perform an extra attack with the chains ability. ...Increase Body Armor: Spawns Body armor often shifts and alters, growing plating, spikes, etc. He may increase the benefit of his armor to Amazing(5D10) WEAPONS *Guns: various guns for up to In(2D20) damage but he has access to greater damage weapons and all kind of ammo. Category:WANDA BLAKE/OTHERS LEGEND FOR SPAWNARY LEGENDARY JUST IN TIME FOR SPAWN LEGENDARY